


Moan and Squirm

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: SAMCEST PLEASE! I read that post with older Sam fucking younger Sam. My gosh, please write that as a smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan and Squirm

Neither knew what really happened, and neither really cared by this point.

Sam had his younger self on his back, and Sam was rocking into him, watching his face morph into different phases of bliss.

Sam’s hands trailed up Sammy’s body, and Sam tweaked at Sammy’s nipples, grinning when he heard the moan.

"I know all the places you love to have touched." Sam murmured rocking into Sammy. "All the places that make you moan and squirm."

Sam leaned down, lips sealing on his neck, right over his pulse, and Sam sucked and licked, listening to his younger self moan.

"Oh, god…we’re…we need to figure out…how,  _shit_ , how to send me back.”

Sam pulled up and grinned.

"We will. Just not yet. Not until I have you seeing stars all night long."

Sam thrust into Sammy, as a hand trailed back down the younger one’s body. It trailed down to Sammy’s balls, fingertips brushing along the skin. Sam’s lips went back to Sammy’s neck, and Sammy gasped, toes curling on the bed.

Sam rolled Sammy’s balls in his hand and Sammy moaned loudly, thrusting into the touch. Sam manipulated Sammy’s balls, before moving up to his cock, jacking Sammy off, twisting slightly at the top. Sam pulled back t watch as Sammy moaned and cried out, before coming in between the two of them.

Sam grunted, and with a few more thrusts he came inside his younger counterpart.

Sam grinned and stilled, body blanketed over Sammy’s.

"Bet you never though you’d have your own come in your ass." Sam panted.

"Can’t say I have." Sammy murmured. "I like it though."

"Me too." Sam grinned, kissing Sammy on the lips.


End file.
